Current networks of moving things, for example networks comprising autonomous vehicles, are unable to adequately support vehicle control, monitoring, and/or the recreation of vehicle events. As a non-limiting example, current networks of moving things are unable to adequately support a network comprising a complex array of both moving and static nodes, for example associated with autonomous and/or manually controlled vehicles. Limitations and disadvantages of conventional methods and systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present methods and systems set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.